


Apartment 13

by Elena78, SAYS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAYS/pseuds/SAYS
Summary: For David: Muggle superstitions usually mean they skip the 13th floor in all buildings. But not the one Harry has decided to move into. All manner of things happen in Apartment 13, but will Harry be able to survive them? The fate of the new world is no longer Harry's to worry about. Now he has to fight for his own fate. ***Written for SAYS Facebook Fic Exchange***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck. I'm sorry. This will be the gift that keeps on giving. Way more to come. I hope you enjoy it.

“You’re fucking mental, you know that, right?” Ron said as he dumped suitcases in front of Harry. “You and my sister, both fucking mental.”

“Oh, enough, Ronald. I’ve already explained the reasons.” Hermione threw some random bags on Harry’s bed. “Everything will sort itself out right.”

“No, it’s absurd, Hermione. I thought you were the thinker out of all of us?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hermione stood with hands on hips, glaring at Ron. 

“They’re both giving each other permission to go screw other people! Who does that?”

“Ronald Weasley!” Harry could tell Hermione was fuming but tuned out as she began a yelling match with Ron.

Admittedly, this was not what he had imagined life post-war was going to be like. The first few weeks passed by in a blur. The funerals he cannot look back on, the pain of so many lost still weighed heavily on his shoulders. Mostly, he had not really understood how much the Ministry required of him or how much he wanted to be with the Ministry.

Ginny stood by him. She comforted him, loved him, and he loved her right back. Logically, there was no reason for their break up. But Ginny was too understanding and too patient. He didn’t fight Voldemort to hold people back. When Ginny was presented with an opportunity to play on the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team, Harry was naturally excited for her. They both knew, however, that Ginny’s schedule would be so busy and with Harry’s work at the Ministry, they agreed to separate. There was no doubt that they loved each other and wanted to be together but having the space and freedom would allow each of them to live their lives as they wanted to. They had their whole lives to be together now.

So here Harry was, moving into his own apartment in Muggle London which was enchanted to be hidden from prying Muggle eyes. His two best friends arguing over the decision of Harry and Ginny going their separate ways and Harry couldn’t help but smile. Ron loved his sister and would normally be very happy that a boy was distancing himself, but even Ron had managed to get used to his sister being with his best friend.

“No, it’s absolute fucking madness, Hermione. This whole stupid thing. We almost fucking died fighting the evilest man in the world, only to have my sister thrown out there to the wolves like a…a…” Ron stumbled on his words.

Harry reached out and gently gripped Ron’s shoulder making his friend stop what he was saying and look at Harry. “I love Ginny with all my heart. She deserves to live her life, Ron. That’s all I want her to do.”

“Even if it means she finds someone else?”

Harry nodded. “We’re still young, mate. Still teenagers. We all have an unknown future. So let's see what we can make of it.”

Ron shrugged, but shook his head. “When she breaks your heart, mate, I’ll be the one saying, ‘I told you so.’” 

“I know.” Harry smiled and patted his mates shoulder. “No more arguing with the love of your life. Otherwise you’re in for months of hell.” 

Ron looked back at Hermione who was still seething, even if patently, at Ron. She was tapping her foot, hands on hips, and the scowl she wore on her face made Ron gulp. “I just got used to me and you and Harry and Ginny.” Ron explained. “Now it’s me and you and Harry and whoever and my sister and whoever.”

“You’re an idiot, Ronald.” Hermione stormed out of the room with Ron hot on her heels.

Harry shook his head and began unpacking. Withdrawing his wand, and reciting a small incantation, Harry smiled as he watched his things floating around the room and settling into place. “I love magic,” he said softly.

“Good thing Muggles can't see this.”

Harry spun around and saw Pansy Parkinson standing by his door. “What are you doing here?”

“I live upstairs. Apartment 32.” Pansy replied as she entered the room and examined the pictures that hung themselves on the wall.

“What are you doing? I don’t remember inviting you in.” Harry said, irritated by her lack of respect.

“You’re rude.” Pansy said. “Harry Potter, saviour of the world. A hero. Pfft!” Pansy chuckled to herself. “You’re lucky, that’s what you are. Damn, lucky.”

Harry blinked, unsure why Pansy was standing in front of him, why she was talking to him…insulting him. He couldn’t even find the words to say anything to her. He stood, staring at her, dumbfounded.

“I never knew Weasley was such a potty mouth. I bet Molly didn’t teach him that kind of language.”

Harry finally found his voice. “You and I are not friends. Why are you even speaking to me?”

Pansy laughed. “Oh, you’re so high and mighty now that us lowly witches can’t speak in your presence? You’re not fucking royalty, Potter.”

“I never claimed to be.” Harry said, his earlier irritation returning. “Get out of my house.”

“There is a party downstairs tonight. In Apartment 13. You should come.” Pansy said. “Perhaps it’ll do you some good.”

Pansy left, leaving Harry speechless once again.

**~**

Later that evening, Harry could faintly hear the thumping from the music drifting up through the floors. He had no idea why, but he couldn’t get Pansy out of his mind. She was the same girl he remembered from Hogwarts, yet different. She looked exactly the same, her hair was a little longer perhaps, but there was something about her now that he didn’t hate. 

Harry tried to eat his dinner – Chinese takeaway from the restaurant across the street from his building. But the silence in his apartment was deafening, making the faint thumping more appealing. Before he knew it, he was grabbing his keys and his jacket and heading for the 13th floor.

As the elevator opened, people, music, and flashing lights greeted him. Walking into the crowd, he realised he didn’t recognise a single person and he smiled as he relaxed for the first time in a long time. There were people laughing, dancing, talking, and drinking all around him and Harry wasn’t sure where he should go.

“Glad to see you made it,” Pansy almost shouted in Harry's ear. “Here,” she trust something into Harry’s hand, took the other with hers and led him through the crowded room out onto a balcony. “We’ll pop over to the pool area. It’s much quieter there.”

Harry, again found himself speechless. They were standing on the edge of the balcony, a set of stairs appeared out of nowhere, leading up to a deck with an Olympic sized pool. Once they reached the deck, the stairs disappeared and an invisible barrier closed around them as the deck hovered away from the apartment building. Harry gasped as he floated away from the noise and above the streets of Muggle London.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Pansy asked, standing beside Harry.

“Who owns this place?” 

Pansy shrugged. “I’m not exactly sure. I think some guy that used to work for the Ministry. But, mostly, it's one massive party – day or night.”

It was then that Harry realised he had a drink in his hand and took a sip. “What is this? He said as he held up the glass that had a bright, green swirl of liquid in it.

“It’s the Harry Potter.” Pansy tried to hide her smile, but failed miserably and began to laugh as did Harry.

“There is a drink named after me?” Harry said as he downed the last of the drink. “It tastes like lime cordial.” 

“Like what?” Pansy screwed up her face. “What’s cordial?”

“It’s a Muggle drink. It’s a non-alcoholic syrup that you mix with water.” Harry explained.

“It sounds disgusting.” Pansy flicked her wand, and new drinks appeared, floating before them and Harry took his. “These are much better.”

This drink was clear, almost like water except it had a cloudy shimmer to it. “What’s this one called?” 

“Dumbledore.” Pansy said as she sipped the drink.

“Are all the drinks here named after Wizards?” Harry asked.

Pansy laughed. “Mainly the famous ones.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to be famous. I don’t want a drink named after me. I don’t want books named after me. I just want to be left alone.” Harry ranted.

“And yet, you are here with me?” Pansy raised her glass.

Harry looked at the young woman standing beside hm for a moment, before he raised his glass to hers, clinking them together. “Yes. Yes I am.”

The night passed by in a massive blur. Harry and Pansy danced, drank, laughed, swam in the pool, before drinking some more. Harry decided that Luna was the best drink. It was just the right mixture, but also the one that made them the drunkest.

**~**

Harry woke the next day. His head heavy, the sheets silky – silky? Harry sat up quickly, his eyes not focusing he then realised he wasn’t wearing his glasses. He patted the side table till his hand landed on them and he quickly put them on. He wasn’t in his bed. The sheets were dark red, satin, and he was…Harry lifted the sheets and confirmed that he was naked. 

“You look lost.” Pansy said as she entered the room in a robe and a towel wrapped around her head. “The shower is that way.” She pointed in the direction she just come from. “Your clothes are already washed and dried.

“Pansy…” Harry knew he was blushing. “Did we…”

Grinning, Pansy unwrapped the towel from her head. “Go take a shower. Your mind will clear. Luna has a way of messing with your head.”

Wrapping the top sheet around him, Harry made his way to the shower. Once under the hot stream of water, Harry’s head did indeed clear. Memories played in his head as if in a pensieve. Harry could see himself dancing with Pansy then kissing her. His feelings came rushing back as if hitting him with a curse. Passion, desire, and lust burned under his skin. 

The moment was over and he saw himself arm in arm with Pansy, heading up the elevator. They were still laughing as they entered her Apartment. She plopped him down on the bed and with a flick of her wand, his clothes were gone and he was under the sheets.

“LUNA MAKES YOUR CLOTHES FALL OFF!” Harry yelled and pumped his fists in the air. Pansy giggled and Harry passed out in the bed.

Harry blinked, the hot water still streaming over him, but he was back in the present. He had never known such freedom as he had last night and he smiled. Turning off the taps, Harry stepped out of the shower into the steamy bathroom. All he knew in that moment was that he wanted Pansy.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three months since Harry had been seeing Pansy. He never, in his life, ever thought that he would date Pansy Parkinson. Yet, there he was, getting ready for their Halloween date. They had several invitations across the country, but it was their love of Apartment 13 that kept them at home. Pansy was giving up her apartment and moving in with Harry. It was smaller, but Pansy thought it was cosy, plus with a little magic, they could create their own space.

“Potter, are you ready yet?” Pansy called from the kitchen. 

“Yep.” Harry said and met her by the door. “You look beautiful.”

Pansy smiled and shrugged. “It’s nothing much.”

Pansy was wearing a long, black fitted dress with small heel sandals. Her hair was swept up on top of her head with little whisps hanging down. She wore dark lipstick on her lips that Harry wanted to taste so badly. Pansy blushed as she watched Harry drink in the sight of her. 

“Are you about done?” Pansy giggled and took Harry’s hand.

They waited for the elevator that would take them down to Apartment 13. Harry gave Pany’s hand a gentle squeeze and she looked at him with a smile. Once they entered the Apartment, it had been changed into a picture theatre. There was a roped off section to line up for the Snack Bar before heading into the main theatre.

“Hello, Harry Potter.” A familiar voice sang out. “I had heard you were going to be here tonight.”

Harry was surprised, but also amused to see Luna here. “How have you been?” He said, giving Luna a hug.

“I have been well, Harry Potter.” Luna said as she sipped on a drink.

“Is that…” Harry Began.

“My drink?” Luna said. “Yes. I feel the recipe is just right, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Harry laughed. “Yes, I do.” 

“Hey there, Harry!” Neville Longbottom greeted his old friend with a manly hug. “It’s so good to see you.” He said as he wrapped an arm around Luna’s waist. 

“I didn’t realise you’d both be in town. You both remember, Pansy?” Harry said as he lifted her hand to his lips.

“Of course.” Neville said smiling at Pansy. “Hope Harry’s been treating you well.” 

“Yes. He goes alright.” Pansy said with a wink.

Neville laughed, but Luna was oddly silent. “It’s the Nargles.” She whispered to Pansy. “You should get her a Butterbeer cork necklace, Harry Potter. It will protect her.” 

Pansy looked confused, Neville held up his wrist where he adorned a bracelet made of Butterberr cork and shrugged. “She’s brilliant, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, mate. That she is.” Harry smiled, and Neville and Luna waved goodbye as they headed for the theatre.

“She really is loony.” Pansy said, still staring after them.

“Luna is…strange, but she will always have your best interest at heart.”

Pansy sighed, and they waited in line for the Snack Bar. There was a mixture of treats from both the Muggle and Magical worlds. It was the reason why Harry loved it here so much. Apart from Hogwarts, he really felt like home in Apartment 13. 

“What will we kill ourselves with this year?” Pansy said as she looked at the range. “Popcorn, butterbeer, choc top ice-cream and cauldron cakes?” 

“Whatever your heart desires.” Harry said.

“It desires you.” Pansy replied, too afraid to look at Harry. 

“You already have me.” Harry said without hesitation. He lifted Pansy’s chin and kissed her softly. 

“Get a room!” 

Pansy and Harry both laughed as they heard Draco’s voice. “Hey, man.” Harry greeted Draco with a firm handshake and a hug. “How’s things been?”

Draco hugged Pansy and looked back at Harry. “I’ve been doing well. Father is getting better and Mother is over the moon.” 

“Yes!” Pansy said. “Congratulations! I can’t believe you’re going to be a dad.”

“Thank you.” Draco beamed. “Astoria has been shopping up a storm getting the nursery done.”

“I’ll have you know, Mr Malfoy, that your son must have the best. I refuse to think otherwise.” Astoria appeared next to Draco, with a huge bag of popcorn. 

“Didn’t you only just find out?” Pansy asked.

“Oh, yes.” Astoria nodded eagerly. “But, you have to hire Marty in advance. He’s so sought after.”

“Marty?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Marty Salinger.” Astoria swiped at her smartphone and pulled up a picture of a tubby looking man. “He’s the best in the business. He creates masterpieces out of nothing.” 

Harry looked at Draco confused. “Marty is an interior designer. He’s designing the nursery.”

“Ah,” Harry hid a smile behind a cough. “I’m happy for you both.”

“Oh, thank you.” Astoria grinned and waved as they too headed into the theatre. 

“She had a Muggle phone.” Pansy said in disbelief. “Astoria is a Greengrass. They are so anti-Muggle anything.”

“It’s a new world, Pans,” Harry shrugged. “You were once anti…me.”

“That’s true.” Pansy shook her head. “This new world is weird.”

“No, what is weird is that Draco was allowed to reproduce.”

“Hey!” Pansy playfully punched Harry’s arm. “You two are friends now, remember?”

“Also a weird thing in this new world.” Harry replied. 

“Too true, Harry Potter.” Pansy said in her best Luna impersonation which made them both laugh.

Harry paid for their snacks and they entered the theatre. The room was filling fast, and they chose a couple of free seats in the middle somewhere. Harry was impressed as you’d never actually think this was just an enchanted Apartment, but it was.

The lights soon dimmed, and the movie began. It was a horror film from the 80s. The acting was average, and Pansy was trying not to laugh.

“I thought we were supposed to be scared.” Pansy said at some point in the movie. “I’m not sure if I should be laughing or crying.”

“I know.” Harry agreed. “Seriously, after what we’ve been though.  
”  
“Right!?” Pansy said, getting excited. “In our world, the knife dude would be toast.” 

“Well, he is burned.” Harry said which made Pansy burst out laughing. 

People around them were hushing them and giving them dirty looks. “Maybe we should leave?” Pansy said.

“We’ll wait,” Harry replied. “I don’t want to walk out now.”

Pansy nodded and began eating the popcorn. About 20 minutes later, people were gasping or hiding behind their hands, but Pansy was trying hard not to yawn and she had to nudge Harry a few times to stop him from nodding off.

“How long do you think we have to go?” Pansy whispered. “I think it’s almost the end.”

Pansy rested her head on Harry’s shoulder and smiled when she felt him kiss the top of her head. Pansy then jumped up out of her seat, her eyes wide and she was gasping for air. Harry too was coughing and getting up to his feet.  
“What the hell?” Harry managed to say as he finally caught his breath. “What just happened?”

“I don’t know,” Pansy said as she realised they were in the dark. She reached for her wand, but it wasn’t where it should be. “My wand!” Pansy patted her body. “Harry, my wand is missing.”

“Mine too.” Harry replied. “Accio wand!” Harry said and held out his hand, but nothing happened. “ACCIO WAND!” Harry shouted, but again, nothing happened. 

“No wand, no magic.” Harry said as his eyes adjusted to the dark. “Pansy, where are we?”

Pansy finally looked around her. They were no longer in Apartment 13. They were in a park…Muggle park. A swing nearby was creaking as it moved in the wind. “I don’t recognise this place.” Pansy said, panic starting to rise inside her. “What the fuck is happening?” 

“Pansy, we need to stay calm.” Harry said, taking her hand. “Stay with me, okay?”

She squeezed Harry’s hand and they set off to find out where they were. A street nearby was lit by street lights, so they headed towards it, hoping to find some sign of civilisation. As they turned into the street, Harry read the sign.

“Get fucked!” Harry shook his head. “This has to be some sick joke.” 

“Why, what is it?” Pansy asked.

“Pansy, the street says, ‘Elm Street’. Like in the movie we were just watching. This has to be a part of the Halloween night.”

“Okay,” Pansy said nervously. “Then where is everyone?”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know. C’mon.” He pulled Pansy along with him and they went by house after house. Eventually, as they passed one that looked similar to that in the movie, the door opened. 

“We are not going in there,” Pansy said, shaking her head. “We are not!”

“We’ve got to find someone.” Harry said and pulled her up the stairs. “Hello?” Harry said as he entered the house. 

“Is anyone here?” Pansy added. “Nope. No one is home, let’s go.”

“Pansy, is that you?”

“Astoria?” Pansy cried out as the two girls embraced. “How is it that you manage to just appear out of nowhere?” 

“Can you believe this shit?” Astoria said as she pulled back from Pansy. 

“Where is Draco?” Harry asked.

“He should be right behind…” Astoria’s eyes went wide, blood began bubbling out of her mouth and she coughed and spluttered. She looked down to her stomach and Pansy screamed.

Astoria fell to the ground, blood pooling all around her. “Hello, Harry Potter.” A voice said with a slither and a man edged in from the shadows. “I’ve been waiting a long time to see you again.”

Harry stood frozen to the spot. Voldemort appeared before him, the knived glove on his hand, blood dripped from it as he held something out to him.

“You can’t save them all this time.” Harry saw a foetus, still in its sack, kicking before it was squished in the glove. Blood splattered in their face and Pansy screamed again.

Draco ran into the room and saw Astoria on the floor. “WHAT THE FUCK?” Draco screamed. He slipped on the blood but rolled Astoria over. There was a huge hole in her abdomen, her eyes were still wide open. “WHAT DID YOU DO?” Draco hollered and cried, rocking Astoria’s body in his arms. 

“Draco, you’ve got to let her go.” Harry said calmly. “We can’t stay here.”

“No.” Draco was sobbing. “I’m not leaving her.”

“Draco, we have to go.”

“Yes, Draco. Why don’t you go.” Voldemort appeared again. “You betrayed me and your filthy mother.” Voldemort appeared with Narcissa in his arms, one hand over her mouth, knives digging in her ribs. “She lied to me.” Voldemort spat. “My own subjects couldn’t even stay loyal.” He then plunged the knives into Narcissa’s side who scream was muffled.

“This is not real!” Draco closed his eyes and held onto Astoria. “This is not real. You’re dead. Harry killed you. This is not real.”

Harry backed away as Voldemort came closer, a limp Narcissa in has hands. He dumped Narcissa’s body on top of Astoria’s and smeared blood on Draco’s face. “This is real boy, and now your family is dead.”

“Fuck YOU!” Draco punched Voldemort in the face, but the knives cut through Draco like he was paper, his head rolled across the floor, his body standing still for a moment before collapsing on the floor, blood pulsating and spattering Harry and Pansy.

Harry watched as Voldemort laughed, blood dripping from his knives as he licked each blade like an ice cream. “Pay backs are a bitch, Harry. I never thought of entering our world through the Muggle one, but so glad that I have. Oh, Shh..” Voldemort said. “Can you hear that?”

Harry listened, and he could hear Luna. Harry looked back to Voldemort, but he was gone. “Luna.” Harry said. “We’ve got to save Luna.”

Pansy wouldn’t move. She was trembling, blood dripped from her dress, her har and smeared on her face. She looked at the bodies on the ground and stood frozen to the spot. 

Harry called her name repeatedly, but she continued to stand and stare at the bodies. Harry shook her and yelled. “PANSY!” She finally looked at him. “We have to go.” Harry took her hand and dragged Pansy behind him. 

They ran up the stairs and checked the rooms one by one, but there was no sign of Luna. They ran back down the stairs and out of the house. They headed up the street and they could see someone running towards them. 

“NEVILLE!” Harry yelled.

“HARRY!” Neville screamed. “I’ve lost her. I lost Luna.” 

“What do you mean?”

“We got separated. I don’t know where she is.” Neville was panting, trying to get his breath back. “How can this be real, Harry? How can Voldemort be back?” 

“I don’t know.” Harry answered honestly. After he defeated Voldemort, his scar never hurt again. Voldemort was dead. There was no logical explanation for his return. “We have to find Luna.”

 

Neville nodded. “It’s pointless that way.” He pointed in the direction he came from. “I checked every house.” 

“Okay. Let’s head back down the street.” Harry said.

“Harry?” Pansy seemed to have gotten her wits about her. “We need magic. How do we not have magic?”

Harry shook his head, dumbfounded. “I don’t know Pansy. I just know that we need to find Luna and get out of here.”

“Neville…”

“LUNA?” Neville shouted. “WHERE ARE YOU?”

They could all hear Luna’s voice whisper in the air, but there was no sign of her. “C’mon.”

Harry, Neville and Pansy made their way back down the street. As they passed the hose that had the bodies in it, Pansy stayed close to Harry. They were headed back towards the park, back to where Harry and Pansy started. That’s when Neville saw her.

“LUNA!” Neville screamed, and he ran for her.

But before he got far, Voldemort appeared, his knives drove right into Neville’s chest. Luna and Pansy screamed. Neville’s body went limp and Voldemort pulled his knives out of Neville’s body and it slumped to the ground.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Voldemort grinned. “He killed my snake.”

“What do you want?” Harry was beyond angry. Fear was gone from Harry now, he was running off pure adrenalin. 

“I want to make you pay, Harry.” Voldemort stepped closer to Pansy, who had edged her way across the street. Pansy tried to run, but Voldemort grabbed her, and she screamed. “You could have joined me, Harry. We could have ruled this world together. But you chose to fight me instead. Just like you parents.”

“Let her go.” Harry clenched his fists.

Voldemort licked Pansy’s neck and sniffed at her. “Ooooo, two in one night.” Voldemort laughed. “How sweet this is.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry said through clenched teeth.

“Is it a boy or is it a girl? Too bad you’ll never know.”

Just like Astoria, Pansy’s eyes widened. Harry screamed like he had never screamed before. Pansy closed her eyes and blood pooled by her feet. Voldemort let her drop across Neville’s body. 

“Hold out your hands, Harry.” Voldemort hissed. “Meet your son.”

Harry felt something warm in his hands, looked down and saw a little foetus. But unlike Astoria, this one wasn’t moving. Harry dropped to his knees, clutching his child in his hands and cried.

“You have to get up now, Harry Potter.” Luna said softly.

“He’s going to kill us all.” Harry wept. “So, let him take us.”

“This is not how we die.” Luna said. “Now get up. We must leave.”

Harry took a few deep breaths then moved over to Pany’s body. He took her hand and placed their baby in it. “I love you.” He whispered and kissed her hand.

“Let’s go, Harry Potter.”

Luna and Harry kept walking. They weren’t sure how long they had been walking, but soon found themselves back at the Park. There was no trace of Neville or Pansy. 

“Luna, we’re going around in circles.”

“It would appear so, Harry Potter.”

“What are we going to do?” Harry asked as he looked around them. When Luna didn’t reply, he looked back and realised she had disappeared. “Luna?”

Voldemort appeared, Luna was hugged to him, like he was dancing with her. “Luna, the lovely, loyal friend.” Voldemort laughed. “How will you save her, Harry Potter?”

Harry shook in rage. He had dealt with this monster before. He defeated this foul creature. But without Magic, without his wand, how could he defeat the killer before him?

Without another word, Voldemort twisted Luna’s neck. Harry heard the crunch of her bones as her neck snapped and Luna fell to the ground with a thud. Harry looked at the body on the ground, Luna’s neck oddly shaped, her golden hair blowing in the wind, her eyes looking serene, as if she were in peace.

Harry knelt by her and closed her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Luna.” He whispered. He saw something just under her chin and felt for what it was. Luna’s Butterbeer cork necklace.

Harry drew in a deep breath, his head swam, his eyes were blinded by light and he collapsed beside Luna.

Noise filled his ears, then he felt his knees being brushed. Harry blinked, and he was back in the theatre. Pansy was waking up beside him. Harry twirled around then felt for his wand which was safe in his pocket. Right where it should be. 

Pansy stretched beside him and smiled. “I’m sorry, I must have fallen asleep.” Harry just stared at her. “Harry, what is it?” Pansy moved closer to him. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

“Pansy?” Harry blinked. 

“It’s me, Harry…Oop…” Harry had picked pansy up in his arms and held onto her tight.

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear. “I fucking love you.”

Pansy gasped. “Harry Potter!” 

Harry let go of Pansy but pulled her into a deep kiss. “For fuck’s sake!” Draco said as he walked up the aisle. “Get a damn room! Or better yet, go home. You only live upstairs.”

Pansy laughed, but Harry was still to amazed that they were there. They were all alive. Neville and Luna squeezed their way passed a few people to reach Harry. “We’re heading into Hogsmeade for the late party at the Three Broomsticks, Ron and Hermione are there. Do you lot want to join us?”

“Sure,” Astoria answered. “I’m fairly certain Marty will be there, and we can discuss decals.”

“I guess that means we’re going?” Draco looked at Harry and Pansy.

“I guess so,” Pansy smiled and took Harry’s hand. 

As they were joining the crowd to leave Apartment 13, Luna found herself beside Harry. “I warned you about the Nargles, Harry Potter, but you never listen.”

Harry was stunned, but Pansy’s warm hand squeezing his distracted him. “Are you sure you are alright? We don’t have to go.”

“No. I’m okay.” Harry lied. “I think I just had a nightmare in Apartment 13.”


End file.
